A Thin Line
by TenshiHyuuga
Summary: Kabuto is sick and tired of being Orochimaru’s right-hand-man! It’s time the Legendary San-nin stopped using him as a slave and started treating him as an equal ... After all, without his help, Orochimaru would probably be dead ... However ... Ch.2 Now Up
1. The First Step

**A Thin Line**

**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!**

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Lord of the Rings T_T

Ok, before I begin, I'd like to thank White Rose Of Oddity!! I really appreciate the fact that you liked my ideas and I absolutely love the ideas you gave me!! So, this fanfic is for you ^_^

Summary:- Kabuto is sick and tired of being Orochimaru's right-hand-man! It's time the Legendary San-nin stopped using him as a slave and started treating him as an equal ... After all, without his help, Orochimaru would probably be dead ... However, does Kabuto really want to oppose Orochimaru, especially when Sasuke Uchiha is around? With twists and turns around every corner, this fanfic is a must read for any Naruto/Bleach/Lord of the Rings fan!

**The First Step**

"Kabuto ..." Orochimaru's cold, silky voice echoed around the small chamber.

Even though this particular hideout was a vast maze of corridors and rooms, Orochimaru had decided to closet himself in the smallest chamber, in the inner most section of the hideout. However, he had done this on purpose. The few candles that surrounded Orochimaru's bed illuminated his pale, snake-like face. However, he no longer looked youthful. His body was starting to decay and his face had become gaunt, his snake-like eyes had even lost the malice that was normally present. He was vulnerable; there was no doubt about that. And if he didn't transfer his soul into Sasuke Uchiha soon, he'd die.

"Kabuto ..." Orochimaru repeated softly, however his tone of voice conveyed his annoyance at being ignored.

Kabuto stiffened slightly, cleared his throat and replied, "yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I have a mission for you."

"A mission?" Kabuto repeated softly, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, Orochimaru-sama. Forgive me." Kabuto replied almost robotically. It didn't take much to annoy the San-nin.

Orochimaru hesitated a moment and then spoke, "I need you to contact our old friends."

Kabuto thought for a moment and then his eyes widened. "You don't mean ...?!"

Orochimaru smiled maliciously and then nodded, "yes, I do. They should have finished extracting the Two-Tails by now ..."

"But ... but, Orochimaru-sama, they'll ... they'll kill me!"

The San-nin's eyes narrowed slightly, "shall I send Sasuke-kun instead?"

Kabuto gritted his teeth. Orochimaru certainly knew how to piss Kabuto off. And then he shook his head, "no, Orochimaru-sama, I'll go."

"Good," Orochimaru smiled slightly. "I want you to leave immediately."

"Immediately? But, I'll have to prepare your medicine before I go."

"No need. You'll only be gone a few days."

_I doubt I'll be few days. I might never come back ..._ However, Kabuto didn't dare say this out loud. "As you wish, Orochimaru-sama," he said instead.

Orochimaru studied Kabuto for a moment, as if he had read his mind, and then he spoke. "Before you go, however, take this with you." The San-nin slowly slipped his right hand under the blankets and Kabuto swallowed hard. However, his fears subsided when Orochimaru's hand appeared clutching a sealed scroll.

"What does it say?" Kabuto asked curiously, as he walked over to retrieve the scroll.

"That does not concern you. Just make sure they read it."

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto took the scroll from Orochimaru, inclined his head respectfully and then turned and left the chamber, quietly closing the door behind him.

He walked down the corridor, turned right and then turned right into another dimly lit corridor, and then turned left towards his own chamber. Once he reached the safety of his room, he sat down on his bed and studied the scroll.

"I could unseal it ..." He muttered under his breath.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Startled, Kabuto dropped the scroll, leapt to his feet, grabbed a kunai and assumed a defensive stance.

"Jumpy today, aren't we?"

It was Sasuke. Kabuto gritted his teeth, shoved the kunai back into his weapons-pouch and glared at the raven-haired boy.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Nothing much," Sasuke replied casually.

"Liar ... You were spying on me."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Kabuto hesitated a moment and then asked, "so, what do you want?"

"Well, someone's in a bad mood today ..."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed. "And when have you been so talkative? Now spit it out, I don't have time for idle chit-chat."

"I know you're going to contact them."

"How ..."

"I just happened to be passing by when you entered Orochimaru's room. So, I decided to eavesdrop."

"He'll kill you if he finds out you eavesdropped on him." Kabuto replied coldly.

Sasuke smiled slightly, "I'd like to see him try. However, you and I both know he can't kill me. He needs me, remember? However, he might kill you if he finds out you were planning to open that scroll."

"You wouldn't dare ..." Kabuto said through gritted teeth.

"No, I wouldn't, but I might if you don't do what I ask."

"I'm listening ..."

"I want you to give Itachi a message."

"What kind of message?"

Sasuke hesitated a moment and then spoke, "tell him, that I'm ready to face him any time he wants."

"I can't do that," Kabuto replied simply.

"You can't, or you won't?" Sasuke studied Kabuto with his obsidian eyes for a moment and then sighed. "Kabuto-san, we both know Orochimaru needs to transfer his soul into my body soon and when that happens, I'll finally be able to face my brother, one last time."

Kabuto smiled maliciously, "I hate to break it to you, Sasuke-kun, but after Orochimaru's transferred his soul into your body, you'll no longer exist. And I can assure you, Orochimaru has no intentions of facing Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, "is that so?" Kabuto nodded his head, but didn't speak. And then the raven-haired boy took a step towards Kabuto, his eyes now blood-red. "If you're lying to me, I'll kill you."

Kabuto swallowed hard. He didn't doubt Sasuke; however, he wasn't lying. Orochimaru was only after Sasuke's Kekkei Genkai ... Sasuke's Sharingan eyes; the eyes that now threatened to send Kabuto into an endless nightmare that could break him, even kill him. And the Legendary San-nin wasn't about to throw that incredible power away. Orochimaru wasn't stupid. If he faced Itachi he'd risk losing everything he had worked so hard to achieve ...

"I'm not lying," Kabuto replied softly.

Sasuke studied Kabuto for a moment and then spoke, "for some reason, I believe you. However, why has Orochimaru been training me?"

"He was only training you to make your mind and body stronger. When Orochimaru transfers his soul into a new vessel, it puts a tremendous stain on that body."

"I see ... Thank you, Kabuto."

Kabuto frowned slightly, "thank you?! You've never thanked me before ..."

Sasuke smiled slightly, "you must really be unhappy with Orochimaru to give me so much information." Kabuto's eyes widened slightly. Sasuke was right. He'd just betrayed the one person he'd served so loyally for so many years. However, he was fed up of being Orochimaru's right-hand-man. Kabuto wanted to be respected, but Orochimaru criticised him and made him feel useless, even though the San-nin depended on his vast knowledge of medical nin-jutsu. However, that wasn't all. Even though Kabuto had helped Orochimaru recruit Sasuke, ever since Sasuke's arrival, he'd been pushed aside completely as if Sasuke had been Orochimaru's right-hand-man all this time. Kabuto sighed; he was disposable in Orochimaru's eyes. However, Kabuto shouldn't have been surprised. After all, if Orochimaru could use Sasuke as a tool, he could definitely use Kabuto as a tool.

And then Sasuke spoke, forcing Kabuto out of his day-dream like state. "One day we'll be free, however, are you content to just wait for that day?"

Kabuto's eyes narrowed, "are you suggesting that I betray Orochimaru in the state he's in?"

"Like you'll be able to betray him after he's transferred his soul into my body ..."

Sasuke was right. Kabuto wouldn't stand a chance against Orochimaru after his soul had entered Sasuke's body, however, he did stand a chance while the San-nin was like this ...

Kabuto inclined his head, his brow creased in concentration. He thought for a moment and then raised his head, however, Sasuke was gone.

"Typical ..." Kabuto muttered under his breath. And then he bent down, picked up the scroll, flung himself on the bed and stared at the seal.

He hesitated a moment and then made a hand-sign before saying in a clear voice, "release!" The seal disappeared. Kabuto took hold of the edge of the scroll and started to unroll it. The message was in code, however, Kabuto simply made another hand-sign, performed another jutsu and the message became readable. He eyes scanned the scroll, and after a moment, his eyes widened. He continued to read the message and then placed the scroll on the bed beside him.

So that's what Orochimaru was planning. Kabuto had heard of the thin line before, however, he'd never really believed in it before. However, this was his chance. This was his chance to escape Orochimaru and prove to everyone that he wasn't useless.

A plan began to form in his mind. However, just as he was starting to feel more confident, his subconscious kindly reminded him that, as vulnerable as Orochimaru was, he was still dangerous, and if Kabuto crossed him, he'd be killed. And could he really trust Sasuke? The raven-haired boy was up to something, but Kabuto couldn't quite put his finger on it, however, why was he worrying about Sasuke?

With a sigh, he closed his eyes. He remained motionless for a moment or two, and then opened his eyes and leapt to his feet. He had work to do ...

Ok, I hope you like the first chapter! I apologise if the characters are out of character. Please review ^_^


	2. A New Beginning !

Constructive criticism always appreciated ^_^ Enjoy chapter 2!!

**A New Beginning ...?!**

With a sigh, Sasuke opened his eyes. The raven-haired boy hadn't slept much that night. He had replayed his conversation with Kabuto over and over in his mind, as he'd tossed and turned. Had he done enough to convince Kabuto to betray Orochimaru?

With another sigh, he slipped out of bed, dressed and then left his chamber. He navigated his way through the maze of corridors with ease and finally reached Kabuto's room. He knocked on the door, waited a moment and then entered. However, Kabuto had gone. The medical ninja's absence was certainly a positive sign; however, had Kabuto left to dutifully carry out his mission, or had he left to betray Orochimaru? Sasuke scanned the room and spotted a scroll on the bed. Frowningly slightly, he crossed the room in three long strides.

"Interesting ..." He muttered under his breath, as he picked up the scroll and untied the string that bound it.

"_Nice try, Sasuke-kun! Do you honestly believe I'd betray Orochimaru-sama?" _Sasuke sighed ... He'd seriously over-estimated Kabuto ... And then Sasuke's eyes continued to scan the scribbled note Kabuto had left._ "However, I have to admit, you almost convinced me ..."_ If only Sasuke had tried a little harder ... _"Sasuke-kun, I don't know what you're up to, but know this, I'm never going to betray Orochimaru-sama, so you're on your own."_

"Tch, he's such an idiot ..." And Sasuke tossed the scroll aside.

Sasuke then shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to leave however, as Sasuke left Kabuto's room, he failed to notice that Kabuto's backpack was still leant against the wall in the corner of the room ...

After leaving Kabuto's room, Sasuke made his way to Orochimaru's chamber. He'd have to remain loyal to the San-nin, for now ... However, when Sasuke reached Orochimaru's chamber, an uneasy feeling swept over him. Something wasn't right ... He cautiously opened the door and peered inside. Orochimaru had gone.

Frowning slightly, Sasuke stepped away from the door and analysed the situation. Was Kabuto's note fake ... However, if Kabuto had betrayed Orochimaru, why would he then go to the trouble of writing Sasuke a note? Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Had someone else entered the hideout during the night? No ... That wasn't it either. So what on earth was going on here?

Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were blood-red. This wasn't an illusion either ... His eyes returned to normal and he cursed under his breath. He wanted Orochimaru out of the picture; however, he didn't like the fact that he had no idea what was going on ...

Without another thought, Sasuke turned on his heel and strode down the corridor, his pace quickening with every step. He turned this way and that, navigating his way through the dimly lit corridors, until at last, he reached the training room. However, instead of opening the door straight away, he hesitated. As a precaution, he rested his hand on his katana and then opened the door.

"Ahh ... Sasuke-kun," a cold, silky voice echoed around the circular room.

Sasuke frowned slightly, "Orochimaru?"

"I've been waiting for you, Sasuke-kun." And then Orochimaru emerged from the shadows, his wraith-like appearance sending a chill down Sasuke's spine.

"H ... How are you even able to move?" Sasuke replied softly.

"Why Sasuke-kun, you don't sound too pleased to see me up ..."

"What gave you that idea? If you're up, then we can train."

"I don't intend to train you. However, I knew you'd come here when you discovered I wasn't in my chamber."

"If you don't intend to train me, then why are we here?"

"Kabuto-kun plans to betray me."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "K ... Kabuto-san, would never ..." However, Orochimaru's eyes narrowed slightly and Sasuke fell silent. "F ... Forgive me, Orochimaru."

"Forgiven," the San-nin replied simply.

Sasuke hesitated a moment and then spoke, "why do you think Kabuto-san's going to betray you?"

"Because, Sasuke-kun, he has grown tired of being under my control. And my hold over him is slipping away."

"What do you want me to do, Orochimaru?" Sasuke replied softly.

"I want you to stay here and train. I intend to follow Kabuto and find out what he's up to."

"But, you're in no condition to do that! Let me go ... I'll ... I'll find Kabuto and drag him back here ...!"

"Eager to leave this place, are you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, however, he quickly regained his composure and shook his head. "No, however ..."

"Sasuke-kun, have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"Uhh ... Well ... No ..."

"Good. Then you will stay here, is that understood?"

Sasuke hesitated a moment and then nodded, "yes, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru studied Sasuke for a moment, and then disappeared into the shadows without another word. Sasuke waited a moment or two, and then left the training room. He needed to cool off before he decided to destroy something ... Orochimaru on the other hand made his way, calmly, to Kabuto's chamber. The San-nin entered the medical ninja's room and headed straight for the backpack. With a slight smile, Orochimaru picked up the backpack, and then disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Ok, this chapter isn't as long as the first, however I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, please review!


End file.
